


Squeeze My Hand

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, boys being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is the affectionate one in the relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeeze My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Best read along to the song Te o Gyu Shite ne 
> 
> Originally on my tumblr account but wanted to put it on here to!

Much to everyone’s surprise (but mostly Rei) was that Nanase Haruka is actually very affectionate.

Haruka had no qualms about public displays of affections especially when it came to Rei. Within only two months of dating the older boy Rei had been patted, stroked, kissed, pinched lightly, cuddled and squeezed by the older boy more times than he could count. During lunch Haruka would demand Rei sit near him so he could run his fingers through his hair idly. When they were by themselves at Haruka’s home where there was no chance of being interrupted Haruka would sit in Rei’s lap and just study his body intently. Haruka could (and would) spend hours running his fingers over Rei’s face and body. He enjoyed finding every small cut or light discoloration of scar most likely from his childhood. Rei would sit there silently and contently as Haruka gave him chaste kisses or nuzzled his neck.

Rei soon got used to small signals his lover would use, when Haruka tugged at his sleeve Rei would immediately duck his head down for Haruka to stroke his hair. More often than not they were constantly forgetting where they were. Once on a crowded train Haruka tugged at Rei’s shirt collar and Rei responded instantly, leaning his body down to allow Haruka to do whatever he pleased. Only to remember they were in public and jerk apart at the sound of an awkward cough. Haruka would glare at the people who interrupted them and costing him precious time with Rei.

Rei however would never be the first to initiate any contact. It was always Haruka who made the first move. Haruka though would not mention even under the most intense torture how much it terrified and saddened him when Rei pulled away on his own account those rare days.

When Rei wouldn’t allow Haruka to rest his head on his lap or shoulder hurt more than being told he couldn’t swim. Haruka couldn’t bring himself to do anything other than silently hurt. He didn’t know if he could handle being told that his affections were unwanted so he never asked. Haruka tried to pinpoint exactly when he started to care andfound he always had when it came to Rei. Soon he came to the choice to just stop the shows of affections altogether. No longer did he tug at Rei’s clothes or bump up against him on purpose to get a flustered squeak out of his boyfriend. Haruka had to catch himself multiple times reminding himself that Rei obviously didn’t like his constant prodding.

One odd day Haruka found himself alone with Rei instead of Makoto on his walk home. Makoto had only got up to bring Haruka to school but returned back to his own home. He had volunteered to stay at home to watch over his sick siblings so his parents could work peacefully. Rei demanded to walk with Haruka that day not that Haruka protested too much anyway. He was very happy to have Rei walk with him.

The walk was silent and slightly tense, borderline awkward even. Rei attempted to read a book as they walked but quickly gave that up. Haruka who wasn’t all that accustomed to talking anyway continued on trying to keep his cool. They were half way to Haruka’s home when Rei finally spoke.

“H-Haruka sen-… Haruka.” Rei stuttered before he paused and took a deep breath. Haurka turned to the other and looked up at him confusion showing in his gaze. Haruka gave a small nod urging Rei to continue. The younger boy fidgeted with his glasses to hide his face as he mumbled into his hand. Haruka frowned slightly and moved close standing on his tiptoes to hear Rei better.

“Haruka would you like- no would you please hold my hand?” Rei asked as he held out his hand face almost completely red. “I can understand if you don’t want to seeing as you haven’t been doing such things recently I calculated at least twenty possible reasons as to why and I-“

“You want me to hold your hand?” Haruka suddenly cut in, eyes focused on Rei’s extended hand.

“Well to be more exact I want you to stroke my hair again liked you used to. I want to be kissed and pinched again, have you sit in my lap and just draw patterns in my shirt wrinkling it. I just really miss you Haruka.” Rei babbled in a rush. Rei was never good at expressing such feelings and that was not beautiful. He was so glad when Haruka would do those little things that made him feel loved without the word actually being said.

“I thought you hated when I did stuff like that.” Haruka admitted as he finally looked up at Rei.

“What gave you that impression?” Rei asked genuine concern clear in his voice.

“Sometimes you’d pull away and you never made the first move it just felt like I was doing this to please me more than you.” Haruka hoped he sounded nonchalant as he dropped his gaze again embarrassed at admitting this.

Haruka was not prepared for Rei to suddenly pull him close and plant a sloppy but soft kiss on his lips. Instantly his hands went up to Rei’s face keeping him close as their bodies relaxed to such a familiar sensation. Neither realized how much they missed kissing each other till this moment. When Rei pulled away he rested his head on Haruka’s shoulder. Haruka was in such a daze he almost missed what Rei was saying to him.

“I’m sorry I pulled away and never went to you first. I just get so overwhelmed sometimes. I’d feel like I’m about to burst from how happy I am when you do those little things. I was being utterly selfish to not think about how my actions might make you feel. Can you forgive me Haruka?”

“Only if you promise to eat mackerel with me when we get to my place.” Haruka replies somewhat jokingly.

“Of course.” Rei chuckles and pulls back to continued walking. Rei turns to Haruka and grabs ahold of Haruka’s hand. Haruka couldn’t help it when his eyes widened and his lips moved upwards in a smile. Haruka squeezed Rei’s hand enjoying how warm it felt and how perfect it felt in his own.

Haruka was sure this is the only thing he loved more than water.


End file.
